


An Unexpected Birthday Present

by tkdgrl223



Series: Office Revelations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Chuck is mentioned, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is mentioned, Genderbending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take months of flirting add copious amounts of alcohol at holiday parties, wait until January 24th and one Dean Winchester is called into Naomi Novak's office.</p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester and Cassie Novak have been working together at Novak Communications since August, but in December Cassie has had it with the flirting that leads nowhere and decides to make her move at the company Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks guys for all the hits and kudos on the first part of this series. I had four planned but I think I can combine two of them together so there'll be one more.
> 
> This is more of genderbent Dean and Cas in a different situation than a continuation of the first. Though I keep thinking of more stuff to add, but if I do then the continuation of these stories will be additional chapters.

It was almost a relief when the doctor told Cassie Novak. At least it wasn’t something terminal or would require surgery. Sure her family would be upset at first but she knew they’d come around eventually and help her out, she hoped. But then were was Dean to think about.  
They had only hooked up twice, at the company holiday party and at his New Years party. By no stretch of the imagination could one say they were together, no matter how badly Cassie wanted. He was just another hook up. A guy who flirted a lot and must have gotten laid just as much. He won't want to be involved, but he should at least know.

*****  
“Are you doing to deny it?” Naomi roared as soon as the door shut behind Dean.  
“Deny what? I don’t know why I’m here.” he defended.  
“You’re going to just stand there and lie to me?”  
“I’ve answered what I could as truthfully as possible. If you don’t fill me in I don’t know what else you want me to say.” Dean's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the back on the chair.  
“Did you have sex with my daughter?” She shouted as her palms slapped the table.  
_How the fuck did she know that? They're a very close family but Cassie’s sex life didn’t seem like something she’d discuss with them._  
“Did you?” the raging redhead repeated.  
"YES!"  
"Then it is my business when she's been raped." Naomi was practically whispered  
"What? I never." They were drunk, more drunk than he would have liked when it happened both times, but Dean knew he'd never rape her. "I would never rape her. I know you choose to think that you control her you don't. Cas is her own woman and we were both consenting adults. She isn't the prefect little debutante you wanted. You always thought that once Chuck had left you could mold your kids into prefect replicas of yourself. She's too much like her father, just like Gabriel. He's doing great if you wondered. I know you two haven't spoken in years, he told me at my New Year's party. He's enjoying himself off mommy's intend path, owning the largest producer of candy flavored BODY PAINT and shooting PORN!” Dean raised his voice, making sure it carried through the frosted glass. He smirked as the color drained from Naomi's normally deadpan countenance.  
"I knew I shouldn’t have hired you. You’ve been nothing but trouble. You’re fired! Get out of my sight. Don’t ever come in this building again and don’t ever speak to my daughter again."  
“Like I’d ever want to come back here!” Dean cursed, with a few rather choice curse words muttered his breath as he cleared his desk. 

When Cassie saw Dean storming out, cardboard box in hand, she knew.  
“Dean! Dean wait!” she cried as Dean brushed by her. “Dean! We need to talk.”  
He has too riled up to ignore her. Spinning on his heel he walked right up to Cassie, dropping his box inches away from her toes. “You told your mother I RAPED you! I knew your brothers were scum but you! Damn it Cassie I thought you were different.”  
“Dean I am. My mother did what?” Seeing the color sucked from her face made Dean feel guilty for exploding on her. Obviously she had no idea what just happened.  
When Cassie felt her legs give way and black splotches in her vision she reached for Dean. Luckily they were close enough Dean caught her before she hit the pavement.  
“Cas! Cas! Hey you ok? I’m calling 911.”  
“Dean, its alright. I’m fine. Just one of the side effects I guess.”  
“Cas you just fainted for no reason. There is something wrong. I’m getting you to a hospital.”  
“Dean!” This time she grabbed the phone from his hands. “I know why I fainted. I just came from the doctor, I don’t need a hospital to tell me the same thing.”  
“What do you mean? Do you have something? Is it serious?”  
“I mean what I have will always be with me.”  
Dean looked concerned but not sign of getting the hint.  
“The fainting shouldn’t last long, neither will the nausea, fatigue, food cravings, the mood swings,” _God, he’s an idiot but he’s my idiot. Wait, well not my idiot. Though damn I want him to me my idiot._ “nor the missed periods.”  
“Oh,” _Finally!_ “OH!” for once he really understood.  
Cassie continued leaving Dean speechless, “Yeah. I’m sorry about whatever happened with my mom. She stopped by this morning and must have taken the call from my doctor while I was in the shower.”  
“You’re pregnant?”  
“Yeah I am. But you didn’t plan this, neither did I. You’re under no obligation to do anything. You don’t have to be apart of its life if you don’t wa-“ Cas’s ramble was cut short by Dean’s kiss.  
“I want to be apart of our child’s life. I know this wasn’t either of our plans, but just seeing you at work made the days bearable. On the weekends I would wonder what you were doing. I’d beat myself up for not texting you. I bitterly regret how we let Christmas end. I thought my New Year’s I’d have the courage to properly ask you out, but we were both way too drunk. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight I wasn’t going to get drunk, I was going to ask you to dinner and hope you’d say yes because Cassie Novak I want to spend more time with you.”  
“I would have said yes because I want to know more about Dean Winchester." This time Cas initiated the kiss, running her fingers through Dean's short hair.  
"This is the best birthday present I could have asked for." 

Dean couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night, with Cas and their unborn child at his side he felt like the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was writing is hard. I write something once, then go back to edit it and just want to add more. Like the bit of Cas having too much of her dad in her, it's my head canon in this story that Dean knew Chuck very well when he was a kid. WAIT what if Chuck, John and Bobby were best friends growing up, but Chuck was the only one to be "successful". So even though Chuck left Naomi, and has since died (sorry Chuck), Naomi hires Dean because Chuck had always thought of him as a nephew. Yup head canon now.
> 
> There you guys go, more backstory!


End file.
